Wanted List
Intro This list is mostly based on Eye-Witness accounts(even if they are mostly exaggerated/ false), feel free to add your own pirates and include why they are despised, etc. 1.Captain Leon The most hated pirate, aside from his followers, corrupted countless Pirates in beliving they are in the Eitc, mostly young levels follow him. He is also believed to be mentaly unstable and highly unpredictible, this is why he deserves No.1, however all he does is picks fights, act tough. He's also a Mosquito. OFF! and a fly swatter are recommended. 2. Val Vicous His deeds are all but unbelievable, from massacring an entire town, running on water, dodging cannon balls, destroying a ship of the line, decapitating Jolly Rogers, however, besides 1 pic, there is no proof he did any of this. 3. Jim Bloodsilver Everyone hates him, but no one knows why. Its also unknown whether he's the best pirate in the Carribean, or the worst pirate NOT in the Carribean. No one really knows much about him. In fact, no one knows ANYTHING about him. WHO IS THIS STRANGER!?!﻿ 4.Captain Chris Jericho Although few people know him today, he is wanted by the Worlds Goverment for trying to kill off the French population.(Even though he was offered a pardon for the crime, he was so drunk he ripped up the paper and burned it.) Other crimes were as follows. *Stealing The(Replica of)The Black Pearl, renaming it The Jericho and trying to kill the French with it *Killing 50 French people and turning them into Zombies *Kidnapping *Being a pirate *Being a 5.0 on the drunk scale(legal limit is 1.0) *12,542 murders of and i quote - Random people he was annoyed by.- 5. Pearson Wright What isnt he wanted for? He's also a fruit... 6. Slappy *Real name: Jack Teach *Betraying the EITC and the Royal Crown *Thievery *Plundering *Murder *Disturbing the peace *Impersonating a clerk *Attempting to sink the HMS Endeavour *Being so Slappy ( He has a mysterious slap mark on his right cheek ) Reward: 20,000 doubloons 7. Lawrence O'roberts "Wanted by means of Murder of a EITC offical in England, his daughter in Port Royal, Piracy against the Crown, and humiliating British sailors. Reward: 1,000 pounds dead or alive" -British wanted poster 8.Admiral Miz Being annoying as the most annoying person on earth and multiplying that by a billion Other crimes *Public urination *urination on a priest *slapping a priest *splahshing rum in a priest's face *(all that above was done while under the influence) *shooting a cop *faking a pardon paper from King George the II *stealing over $1,000,000,000 berries in cigars from Cuba *being a moron *pretending to be the King of England *Attempting to kill the Spanish population *And last but not least. *Being Miz That number after 7... (42?) Hector Barbed Wire Disquising itself as a human. Jolly Roger A Skeleton dude who turns into a baby, the first time he doesn't get what he wants! Crimes below: *Killing over 1,000,000,000 Pirates *Killing OVER 9,000(Lol) random citizens *being a baby *Turning OVER 8,000(lol) people into skeletons *Being Jolly Roger Blackbeard Various Crimes(in other words, too many to count,) Will Turner Being the most awesome pirate in the entire potco universe. 'Himroyarbeshi Conachi' 'Crimes:' *Kidnapping a prized member of society *Torture *Illegal Experiments *Assault Award: 1,000,000 Precursor Orbs (its egg shaped money) The person he did this all to was High Priestess Keira Kinover-Mar, when she was only young. These experiments injected her with Dark Eco (see here for info), and the way it affected her, caused her to block all emotions within her - basically trapping her real self within - only having an emotionless killing machine at his disposal, which he did use for that purpose. Each night, he raped her, and her not able to fight back. After years, she finally gained control and the rest is mentioned (go to the link above). There isn't a picture because he uses magic to hide his true identity, but from memories Keira has, she said that he was a tall, large bearded man, with a very deep, and a slightly cocky, voice. Benjamin Teach Charges: *Murder *Abuse of bearing arms *Sinking of the royal fleet *Attacking numerous settlements *Various other crimes varying in height and seriousness. Benjamin Teach, cousin (In - game) to Jay Brightsun was charged with hundreds of crimes. He is an outspoken enemy of the crown and country. Disappeared some time ago(In otherwords i forgot the password and made a new account) El Muerte ( wanted by French ) #Killing many French sailors. #Crimes against France. #Beind a Spanish Privateer. #Destroying a French town. Reward : 200,000 Gold Category:Fan Creations